UCP Avenger
by IlenaG
Summary: Trip/T'Pol. AU (Alternate Universe therefore does not adhere to cannon). T'Pol did not join the Enterprise after her brief stint as an observer. T for now... may go up to M later.
1. Part 01

**AN:** (Updated 08-30-13 - minor changes and spelling/grammar corrections)

The meaning of the title will become apparent as the story unfolds...

_The usual, not beta'd so mistakes are yours truly..._

_... and now onto the story so far..._

_**Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco, September 21, 2155**_

Soval offered his hand to Admiral Gregory Logan Black in greeting as he entered the Admiral's private office.

Black shook the Vulcan's hand as he asked, "Can I offer you something to drink Ambassador?"

Soval responded, "I no longer hold the title of Ambassador. I am now a Minister in the newly formed Vulcan High Council. Ambassador Tos has assumed the duties as Ambassador to Earth in my absence. However, I could use a cup of tea if you have something appropriate available."

Black nodded, "My apologies _Minister_ Soval. I'll have to get used to that. I've got mint or chamomile tea." He always kept an assorted supply on hand for politicians and Vulcans.

Soval inclined his head as he answered, "No offense where none has been taken Admiral. Chamomile shall suffice. I find the ingredients to be quite soothing."

"Certainly, please take a seat," replied the Admiral with a flick of his hand towards the mahogany table and chairs tucked into the far corner of his office. He'd billed the admiralty a mint getting the natural wood furniture rather than the more commonplace synthetic woods.

Soval nodded as he slowly adjusted his robes and sat carefully in the chair closest to the door. Years from his service in the Ministry of Security had taught him never to let his guard down even when he was among allies.

Black obtained a tea for the Minister and a strong black coffee for himself from his personal resequencer. He sat the drinks on the table as he asked, "So Minister what can Starfleet do for you today? I understand you wanted to see me about the contract we are currently drawing up for a fleet of Coalition Ships." He quickly joined the former Ambassador at the conference room table.

"It is a somewhat delicate matter I'm afraid," he began with an outward calm.

Feeling a tingle of trepidation at the minister's words, the Admiral encouraged, "Go on."

"As you are aware, Vulcan's position has become vulnerable with the discovery of the Kir'Shara and the dissolution of the Vulcan High Command. Much of the Vulcan fleet has also been disbanded as we clean out our facilities of potential hostiles that may have been in collusion with former Administrator V'Las," reported Soval. After a brief pause, he continued, "Vulcan finds itself in a bit of a predicament."

Black nodded with understanding, "Nasty business. The treachery of the High Command caught us all unaware. You know Earth is here to help its allies and we will of course stand by Vulcan in her time of need. But I'm not sure what this has to do with the Coalition Ships."

"Since taking over, the Vulcan High Council has determined that the initial offer of technological advancements will need to have some adjustments made before we can successfully barter with Earth," replied Soval evenly.

"I see," said Black as he took a careful sip of his hot coffee. He didn't want to jump to any rapid conclusions but it sounded as if the Vulcan's were already trying to renege on their earlier commitment to the Coalition. He winced internally as he remembered Forrest frequent complaints about the Vulcan government always changing their minds or adding on last minute requirements. Since taking over Forrest's duties, he had quickly learned never to trust what the Vulcan's offered until it was in an iron-clad, binding charter reached through lengthy arbitration.

"Apparently there are some _legal_ aspects that the Vulcan High Council was initially unaware of," returned Soval.

"Legal aspects?" Black was confused. This was new. "Please explain Minister."

"The Vulcan High Council's Minister of Legalese, Tavak, has been pouring over old ancient texts and tomes since the founding of the Kir'Shara and ousting of V'Las... several of the works had been hidden from the true government. One such aspect requires that any ship bearing Vulcan technology must have a Vulcan Captain. Either by natural selection or marriage. Our previous agreement installed a human Starfleet Captain in the Coalition vessel."

Black blustered, "That's right. We're bearing the bulk of the building and maintenance and we've agreed that Starfleet was the most neutral of the Coalition Planets and was to remain in primary control, including the Captaincy of the initial ships."

"Exactly, which is why I'm here with a proposal from Head Councilwoman, T'Pau," returned Soval. "We also continue to believe that Starfleet is in the best position to control the project. Therefore, Vulcan proposes that the Captain of the first Coalition ship marries a Vulcan female who has ties to the Vulcan High Council."

Black looked dumbfounded, "Huh... married?"

"I realize, Admiral, that normally Starfleet vessels do not have married couples serving on them but most all Vulcan vessels do. Under the circumstances the Ministry of Security has taken the time to pull records on all of the Captains currently serving in Starfleet and we wish to submit our choice of Captain for the Coalition ship as set forth in our prior agreement."

"Do you really think a Starfleet Captain like Jonathan Archer could be ordered to marry a Vulcan on a whim?" demanded the Admiral.

"Fortunately, Captain Archer would never be Vulcan's choice. As a spearhead for the Coalition, he excels. But to this day, he still holds deep-seated emotional prejudices against the Vulcan Diplomatic Corps. He firmly believes that Vulcan held back his father, Henry Archer. Even seems to hold us accountable for his father's untimely death. His numerous outbursts of animosity is fully documented by the Ministry," explained the Vulcan.

Black dismissed Archer's shortcomings as irrelevant, "Forget Archer. You said you've decided on your preferred candidate. Who is it?"

The Minister reached into his robes and pulled out a file and handed it to the Admiral, "The Captain of the NX-03 Challenger has been approved by the Vulcan High Council to be the new Captain of the Coalition's first ship," replied Soval.

"But he's only been a Captain for a couple of months. The Challenger launched this past August," grumbled Black as he accepted the folder.

"Indeed. That was one of the many reasons we chose him. He also has displayed a singular talent of getting along with other races... even the Andorians and Tellerites have been known to listen to him. It has also reached my ears that Krios Prime was even considering joining the Coalition based solely on his recommendation," explained Soval.

"I'll have to present this to the Admiralty, the President and the other Coalition members before I can authorize your proposal."

"I understand. Ministers' T'Les and Kuvak have already made contact with the other members and they are in full agreement with Vulcan's proposal. Of course, Earth would have final ratification," said Soval.

Black sighed, "Just who is he supposed to marry? Providing I can get all the approvals _and_ the Captain's agreement."

With downcast eyes, Soval admitted, "We have not selected the female as of yet. We want to ensure that we select a suitable mate for the Captain...one that will meet with all of our approvals. The only determination so far is that she must come from a prominent family within the High Council as we are still ferreting out traitors among the old Command. But as per Vulcan tradition, his mate must be allowed to serve on the new ship in a Senior Officer capacity. Vulcan couples have to reside together for the first year regardless of either of their positions in society."

Black stuttered, "I'm sure you'll understand Minister that this is a lot to take in. I'll have to table any further discussion with you until after I've met with the Admiralty."

Soval stood as he calmly agreed, "I understand. My ship returns to Vulcan within the next twenty four hours. I hope, Admiral, that you will be able to give me a favorable answer before I leave San Francisco."

"I'll be calling an emergency meeting today. I'll have an answer for you before you leave," promised Black as he raised his left hand in traditional Vulcan salutations. "Live long and prosper, Minister."

Soval returned the gestured, "Peace and Long Life, Admiral." He turned and swept out of the office with sure footed strides.

Black walked over to his desk and hit the intercom, "Williams get in here right now, we've got work to do." If this got through, they'd have to re-write the hold damn code of ethics and conducts book.

_**ShiKahr, Capital City of Vulcan, High Council Chambers**_

T'Pol stood as the High Council members entered the chambers. Once seated, the Head Councilwoman, T'Pau, banged her gavel and called the meeting to order. "T'Pol, daughter of T'Les, you have asked to speak to the council on a personal matter. What say you?"

T'Pol bowed respectfully as she answered, "I petition the council for the right of the position of Chief Investigator of the Ministry of Security. The appointment most recently held by the traitor Stel."

"I object," interjected T'Les.

T'Pau held up a hand for silence. She nodded to Councilwoman T'Les, who was seated to her right, "Your objection is noted. However, the petitioner must be allowed to support her request. Continue T'Pol, daughter of T'Les."

Sparing her mother a quick glance of consternation, T'Pol continued, "I have completed my required year of mourning at Mt. Seleya in honor of my husband, Koss. My former ship, the Seleya, was lost in the Delphic Expanse. Ambassador Soval is now Minister Soval and is no longer in need of my services. Therefore, I wish to resume my former duties with the Ministry but believe that my life experiences will benefit the position of Chief Investigator rather than a standard field agent or scientific technician."

T'Pau responded, "We grieve with you for your numerous losses. Your logic is sound and the council will give you the full attention your petition warrants. Please wait in the adjacent meditation chamber while the council discusses the matter thoroughly." She banged the gavel down in dismissal.

T'Pol bowed again before leaving the chamber.

"T'Les, please explain your objections, T'Pol gave a compelling argument and her prior service with the Ministry of Security is above reproach barring the one incident with the rogue agent which was resolved with the _fullara_," requested T'Pau once the chamber door had closed behind T'Pol.

T'Les took a deep calming breath as she unemotionally replied, "I believe that the Chief Investigator position would be too dangerous for my daughter. I have already lost my other family members and would not like to see my line ended by T'Pol's early death."

Minister Kuvak nodded, "There has been an ever increasing concern over the Orion Syndicate, the Nausicaan Pirates and the followers of S'Task, the Rihannsu. I too believe a more capable male Vulcan should replace Stel as Chief Investigator. One who has undertaken the rites of Kholinar and will not be affected by any unnecessary... _ailments_."

T'Pau inclined her head in acknowledgment of his wisdom as she replied, "T'Pol has been at loose ends since Koss' death and needs direction in her life to guide her on the true path of Surak."

T'Les said thoughtfully, "Infinite Diversity in Infinite Combinations indeed. I would like to formally submit my daughter's name for consideration as a suitable mate for the human Captain."

Tavak questioned, "Do you believe your daughter up to the task? Her own mate has only been gone for just over a year. "

T'Les answered, "She and Koss never bonded properly. T'Pol's emotions have always been close to the surface even as a child. I have little hope of being able to find another suitable bond mate for her before her next _pon farr_. It has been six years since her last bout. I'm afraid Koss passed before he was able to assist her in her mating cycle and as you know once a female Vulcan has mated even without the bond, she is no longer able to control her reactions through medication and mediation as she has done previously."

Kuvak stated, "Your logic is sound. I will second the choice of T'Pol for the Coalition Treaty Project. I believe given her life experiences we should ask for the position of First Officer."

T'Pau looked at Tavak. He nodded, "I concur."

She nodded as she decreed, "The majority has spoken, so it shall be. T'Pol will be mated to the human. Has Soval reported in? Do we have any further information on the Captain?"

Tavak answered, "Yes. Soval sent a communiqué that the human's were gathering to discuss the proposal. I didn't get any details on the Captain himself only that he was currently the Captain of the NX-03 Challenger. Soval will be bringing a dossier on the human when he returns."

Kuvak asked, "T'Les, will T'Pol resist the directive?"

She waved a hand in dismissal, "Why should she? Any objection she has is irrelevant. All marriages are arranged by ones parents and T'Pol doesn't have any say in the matter. While she can be willful and headstrong, she will do what is best for Vulcan."

Tavak declared, "I will send a message back to Minister Soval advising him of our decision. He will be able to present T'Pol's candidacy as the human's mate before he leaves San Francisco."

"I concur. The decision has been made. Tavak you are excused. T'Les bring T'Pol back in," ordered T'Pau.

_**Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco, September 21, 2155**_

"Williams, pour everyone a drink before you leave," ordered Admiral Samuel Gardner.

Commander Rafael Williams nodded as he headed towards the wet bar in the adjoining room.

After beverages were exchanged, Admiral Daniel Leonard asked, "Okay Greg. What's this all about?"

Admiral Black quickly brought the others up to speed on his meeting with Soval earlier that day.

"Is this some kind of joke?" asked Sam.

Greg shook his head, "No. The Vulcan's were pretty specific that if we didn't go along with their proposal than it would not be legally ethical for them to provide technology to the Coalition."

"Damn!" exclaimed Dan. "The Vulcan's sensors are reputed to be some of the best there is and they had already put them and defensive shielding on the block for consideration. Gentlemen, what are our options?"

Greg replied, "Only got two. Get Tucker to marry the Vulcan or lose the technology. And I for one don't consider the second one to be an option. Need I remind everyone here that we need the Coalition if we hope to become a force to be reckoned with in the Quadrants. I don't need another Xindi incident and the President has made it plain that we need better ships and weapons for planetary defenses."

Sam declared, "We can't just order a member of Starfleet to marry a foreign dignitary." He paused before adding, "Can we?"

Dan answered, "No. But we can damn sure make it impossible for them to say no. Do we have anything on Tucker?"

Sam said, "Tucker hasn't been a Captain long enough to screw up. Greg, this one is on you. You recommended him for Captaincy so you can be the one to tell him he's getting married."

Black sighed, "I know. I've already sent a communiqué to the Challenger turning them around. They'll be here in four days."

Dan added, "That means we've got only four days to re-write the rules on fraternization and foreign dignitaries. We'd better have it in place before the Challenger arrives. No reason for him to drag a lawyer into this."

Greg sighed again, "I should have called in sick today."

Sam agreed, "In hindsight, we all should have. Could have been worse though."

Dan asked, "How?"

Greg and Sam answered at the same time, "They could have demanded Archer."

The three men chuckled momentarily before getting back down to business.

Dan inquired, "Are we just going to make an exception to the rules for this or are we gonna throw out the whole book on serving with significant others and spouses? And what about keeping the chain of command uncomplicated?"

Greg shook his head, "I need another drink."

Sam questioned, "Anyone know if Tucker is seeing anyone special?"

Greg replied, "Not that I know of. Seems to have a girl in every port. I've heard him referred to as a lone wolf and a lothario of women. Hell, maybe a Vulcan wife will settle him down some."

Dan laughed, "Who wants to inform the Sovereign Dynasty."

Sam replied good-naturedly, "Not me. I don't even want to be on the same planet when the First Monarch of Krios Prime finds out he's off the market."

Greg groaned, "Damn. Another wrinkle. Wonder if Princess Kaitaama will pull out of Coalition discussions? Maybe it would have been better if they had demanded Archer."

_**NX-03 Challenger, Currently patrolling the Alpha Quadrant**_

"So loverboy how's things going in the Alpha?" asked Sergeant Amanda Cole over the subspace communications video feed that had been routed into the Captain's Ready Room.

Captain Charles Anthony Tucker III replied, "Nice and quiet. How's the assignment on Colombia?"

Amanda moaned, "Kelby is screwing up everything." Lieutenant Commander Derek Kelby was assigned as Chief Engineer of the NX-02 Columbia. Trip had worked with him briefly on the NX-01 Enterprise. Thankfully when Trip was booted up to First Officer on Enterprise, Lieutenant Anna Hess was named as his successor. Kelby hadn't taken it well.

"Sorry Hon. What happened this time?" asked the Captain also known as Trip to his friends.

"Hernandez was working some kinda deal with the Orion Syndicate and she ended up winning three Orion Sex Slaves in a card game. The Orion's objected when she tried to return 'em so she brought them on board. Big mistake there let me tell you. Kelby was so infatuated with one of them that he got caught bumpin uglies with her in a Jeffries tube. Hernandez was fit to be tied. She was seriously pissed off. Anyway, Kelby tried to destroy the warp engine while under the trollops influence. He denied it of course but there were like dozen's of witnesses," explained Amanda.

Concerned, Trip asked, "Is the Warp Engine okay? They were able to repair it right?"

Amanda laughed, "Trust the ex-engineer to be mostly concerned about a piece of machinery."

"Hey. I resemble that remark. I would have expressed worry for you but since I'm talkin' ta ya I know you're fine," replied Trip with a grin.

"Don't worry. Kelby was tossed in the brig for a week till some kind of pheromones, that the Orion's put out, wore off. The Enterprise met up with us and Phlox was able to assist Hernandez and a group of female crewman including yours truly to defeat the wenches," answered Amanda.

"My hero... oops heroine. Sorry doll," laughed Trip. "Wish I could have seen the look on Kelby's face when the pheromones wore off. Bet he was looking mighty red in the face."

"You know it. I was on guard duty," she shared his laughter. "You know I really miss you. We haven't gotten together in months... since before your promotion."

He sighed, "I miss you too."

"You know... the Captain is heading towards Risa. Why don't you join us? Enterprise will be here too. You could catch up with old friends _and_ lovers at the same time."

"I'd love to... but I can't," groaned Trip. "How long are you going to be there?"

"Shore leave is for a week after we arrive. Supposed to be a recovery period from the Orions and to drop those three bimbos off the ship. Captain says they shouldn't have any problems finding work on Risa," she answered. "Sure you can't come? I'm pretty sure Hernandez and Archer are involved in some hot torrid affair since the Columbia and Enterprise has met up at three different locations in the past two months."

"No doubt. I'd love to go but I've been recalled to Earth for some kind of hush hush meeting. Besides having three of the four NX's all at Risa at the same time would likely have us all up on misconduct charges," he replied as he ran a hand through his short dirty blond hair. He was concerned about the recall but didn't want it to color his call with Amanda.

"Yes, you're right. Hey did you talk with Dunsel yet? He still sore at ya?"

"Yeah, met up with him at the 602. We had drinks and hashed everything out. He's hoping he'll get the next ship," replied Trip. "A little bitter about Starfleet's decision but it doesn't appear that he's blaming me for it."

"Good. Good."

Trip interrupted, "Listen, I've got to go but remember to stay out of trouble and don't do anything I wouldn't do while you're on Risa."

"Well guess that means I can do just about anything... doesn't it?" she grinned back at him as she blew him a kiss. "Bye lover."

Trip laughingly grabbed for the imaginary kiss as he said, "... and stay away from Malcolm. Later." He hit the end call button on the console as he leaned back in his chair and surveyed his personal domain. Life was alright.

_**ShiKahr, Capital City of Vulcan, High Council Chambers**_

"T'Pol, daughter of T'Les, the council has reached a decision," declared T'Pau upon T'Pol's return to the chamber.

T'Pol stared at her without a hint of emotion as she waited for the former Syrannite Leader's decision.

"We must decline the request for transfer to the Ministry of Security as another opportunity we believe you to be better suited for has been presented to us," continued T'Pau. "Do you stand ready to serve Vulcan in whatever capacity that is deemed necessary for our continued survival?"

T'Pol replied calmly, "I do." _What assignment could they be referring to? _Not a hint of the nervousness she was feeling showed through her calm exterior.

"Good. We need someone to support a recent development with the nascent Coalition of Planets," relied the Councilwoman.

T'Pol cocked her head in curiosity, "Explain."

Minister Kuvak answered, "Minister Tavak has discovered that the only way we can complete the pact is through ancient bonding. The Captain of the Coalition ship must be a Vulcan citizen. The law permits us of granting citizenship to an outsider if they successfully complete a bonding ceremony with a natural born Vulcan."

She felt her heart race with dismay but was careful to keep all hints of protestation from her countenance. She hadn't even completed a bond with Koss. The priests were highly disappointed at the end of their seclusion. "The human's will never agree."

T'Les allowed, "Soval is currently on Earth securing our position."

T'Pol's eyes flashed momentarily with heat towards her mother before she was able to tamp it down, "I see. What if we are deemed incompatible?"

Tavak answered, "The Interspecies Medical Exchange sees no reason that a Vulcan and Human cannot bond. They extrapolate that it will in all probably be a very weak bond due to the human's inability to process telepathic thought. But the law only provides that the ceremonies must be completed via the ancient texts. Therefore, even if an actual bond does not take between you and the human, we could still declare you bound and the human a citizen of Vulcan. Thereby fulfilling our obligations under the law."

"Logical reasoning. I have not had much contact with humans in the past couple of years but as I recall they are willfully arrogant, illogical and emotional. I do not believe that they have changed their ways since we last crossed paths," responded T'Pol even though she knew any protestations she made would not be heard. Once the Council had made up their minds it was a useless endeavor to get them to change it. Vulcan's were the only species she knew that could be more obstinate than humans especially when they believed themselves to be right.

T'Pau added, "I do not believe Soval will have any problems with Starfleet. They need our technology to build effective warships."

"As I recall, the Enterprise, was effective against the Suliban. The humans may decide we have placed too high a cost on our technology. The Andorians and Tellerites are supplying technological advancements to the Coalition as well," objected T'Pol. _It probably wasn't well thought of that she hoped Soval failed at his mission._

"Soval will be reporting in tomorrow after his meeting with Admiral Black. Until then I expect T'Les to begin the preparations for the bonding ceremony. It will take place as soon as the Challenger arrives," ordered T'Pau with a bang of her gavel. She stood and left the room signifying the matter was closed.

T'Pol watched her leave before switching her gave to her mother. One brow rose.

_**ShiKahr, Capital City of Vulcan, T'Les' home**_

A short while later, T'Pol slammed the front door behind her as she followed her mother in.

T'Les rolled her eyes as she commented, "Perhaps a few hours of meditation would be in order before we speak my daughter."

T'Pol stared at her as she asked, "Why?"

T'Les countered, "Why what? Why did I block the Chief Investigator position? Why did I agree to your being mated to the human? Which why are you asking of me?"

T'Pol ground her teeth before she took a deep calming breath and replied, "All of them. But first I think I'd rather hear who. Just who have you agreed to as a suitable replacement for Koss?"

Her mother turned away so that T'Pol would not see the look of uncertainty that crossed her face, "He is the Captain of the NX-03 Challenger."

Groaning silently, T'Pol again schooled her features into a mask of indifference as she asked, "Who is the Captain of the Challenger?"

T'Les turned to face her and declared, "I do not know. What difference does it make? Humans are all alike anyway."

Not believing that her mother would commit her life to a complete stranger, T'Pol responded evenly, "Humans are not all alike. It matters. Some are more intolerable than others."

T'Les dismissed her concerns, "You worry too much daughter. If things do not work out, then you can part after the first year and only meet during your pon farr."

"That's why you have agreed to this. The pon farr. You weren't concerned with Vulcan. You were only concerned that with Koss gone, I would have an available male for the burning time." T'Pol grabbed a pillow off the couch and threw herself on it with the pillow coming to rest in her lap.

"Is that so wrong of me. I do not want to lose my only daughter to Plak'tow," replied T'Les as she set by her on the couch.

Her emotional center rebalanced as she realized that her mother only wanted to protect her. "I've survived five seasons using medication and meditation. I believe I would have overcome the next one as well," responded T'Pol calmly.

"You don't know that. Documented cases show ninety percent of Vulcan females that have lost their adun's early have succumbed to the plak'tow if they have not secured another male before their next cycle. I will not lose you," declared T'Les with a faint note of finality in her voice.

T'Pol held in a sigh as she replied, "Yes Mother. When is the Captain due to arrive?"

T'Les answered, "I don't know. Soval is due to communicate with the Council tomorrow. He should have the answers you seek. I imagine with the traveling between planets that we have at least ten days."

T'Pol stood as she stated dryly, "Perhaps I shall get started on my meditation. I believe the coming days will try the limits of my weakened emotional controls."

_**Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco, September 22, 2155**_

The following morning, Soval headed out towards Starfleet headquarters as he read through the note he'd received. _So T'Pol has been chosen. She was a good solid choice. Her life had been tough of late... maybe this would be just what she needed to get back into action. I don't imagine Tucker will make many demands on her time once the required year has passed._

"Minister Soval!" came from behind him.

He turned and spotted Commander Williams heading towards him. He waited patiently for the Commander to catch up. "Good Morning Commander."

"Good morning, Sir. Thanks for stopping. I wanted to let you know that Admiral Black is waiting for you in the Eastern Wing rather than his office. If you'll follow me I'll take you right to him," replied Rafe who was slightly out of breath from running across the campus.

Soval nodded, "An escort would be agreeable."

Rafe turned away and gestured for the Minister to follow him, "Right this way, Sir."

Soval and Rafe arrived at the their designated location fifteen minutes later. Black stood to greet them. "Gentlemen welcome." He offered the traditional Vulcan greeting to Soval. "Live long and prosper."

Soval returned the ta'al, "Peace and long life, Admiral. I come to serve."

Black ordered, "Williams get the Minister some chamomile tea and a scotch for me and you."

The Commander replied, "Yes, Sir."

Black continued, "I'll cut right to the chase. The Admiralty will fully support the High Council's request to join Starfleet and Vulcan by marriage. It is pending final approval from the President and we have to get Tucker on board."

Soval replied, "That is most agreeable news Admiral. I too have some news."

Black groaned inwardly as he asked, "What news?"

"The High Council has selected T'Pol as the female to be joined with Captain Tucker."

"T'Pol? Wasn't she one of your aides recently?" asked Black.

"Yes, she retired from service a couple of years ago to complete a betrothal bond," responded Soval.

"Betrothal bond... doesn't that mean she is already married? Can't very well marry Tucker if she's already married," declared the Admiral in consternation. _Just what kind of stunt were they trying to pull. It was times like these that he truly appreciated all that Admiral Maxwell Forrest went through in his day to day life._

"Koss, her husband, was killed in the Embassy bombing last year. She has just finished her year of mourning," the Vulcan solemnly declared.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know. Was he a member of DiploCorps? You sure she's up for this? I mean it hasn't really been that long since her husband passed away," he rambled an apologized. _Damn, put my foot in that one._

"Koss was an architect. He was at the Embassy taking some measurements for renovations when the bomb detonated. T'Pol will require a husband to meet the needs of a Vulcan and to further her lineage," explained the Minister.

"Damn... bad luck for him. I still expect to see Forrest walking through the door as if nothing ever happened." He looked down in sympathy before realizing the import of what Soval had stated, "What needs are we talking about?"

Before Soval could think of an answer that would not betray Vulcan privacy, Commander Williams spoke up, "But he's human and she's a Vulcan. Are they even compatible?"

Grateful for the unintended distraction, Soval responded, "The Interspecies Medical Exchange with the help of Dr. Arik Soong have determined that a child born of Vulcan and Human genes will pull the best of both our lines into a whole. A true example of the principle of IDIC." He picked up his cup and took a sip of the tea.

Williams shook his head in dismay, "Soong's a quack."

"I believe the Enterprise reported an ancestral Enterprise that was turned into a generational ship that that had a Vulcan-Human hybrid as its Captain. Although, the Vulcan Science Directorate has declared that time travel is not possible so the report is therefore suspect," replied Soval to the Commander's blatant skepticism.

"Been spying on us again Soval?" asked Black as he wondered just how many of Starfleet's classified reports crossed the Minister's desk.

Soval watched the Admiral drink his scotch as he answered with no show of emotion, "I do not need to resort to spying. The Ministry of Security keeps my government up to date on all current affairs. Not just yours."

"Hrmp... let's table that discussion for awhile. T'Pol is apparently satisfied otherwise she wouldn't have agreed to this farce."

"I do not know if T'Pol has been informed yet of her new... _assignment_."

"Then how the blazes do you know she'll agree," demanded Black.

"As with all Vulcan marriages, the arrangement was made through her mother, Councilwoman T'Les. T'Pol will meet her obligations to Vulcan and will not protest the Council's decision. Besides, I don't believe you have secured Captain Tucker's agreement either." Soval's eyebrow quirked in silent rebuke.

"I've order him to return to Sol system. He'll be here in about four days at Warp 5. You let me worry about him," answered the Admiral to the Vulcan's unasked question.

"Very well. The Council has also decided that they would like T'Pol to assume the rank of Sub-Commander or Commander if she were to hold a Starfleet rank. The preferred position would be that of First Officer or Head of Stellar-Cartography."

"We generally don't have an Stellar-Cartography department on our starships," put in Williams. "Mostly their departments are kept in-house here or on one of the deep space colonies."

Soval replied, "I see. Then I shall assume that she would be the First Officer then?"

"First Officer is an important position. What qualifications does she have?" questioned Black.

"She initially was a member of the Vulcan Military for the requisite five year term. During that time she primarily devoted her time to her scientific studies. After that she served with the Ministry of Security for several years. Most of her work with them is classified so I'm afraid I cannot share any details of her service time with you. She left the Ministry to join the Seleya on various deep space missions. She was the Deputy of Science officer under Captain Voris. Her reviews from Voris always showed that she performed her duties exemplarily. I'm afraid the Seleya was lost to the Expanse and cannot confirm my report. However, once she left the Seleya she joined me at the Sausalito Compound where she remained till she was sent as an observer on Enterprise's mission to Qu'noS. I believe we both received reports on her activities while aboard the Starfleet vessel."

"Tucker was Chief Engineer of the Enterprise during that mission. No doubt he's at least met her. I didn't get any reports of problems between the two when Archer got back. Hell even Archer didn't have anything negative to say about her and that says something," responded the Admiral. _Maybe things will work out... stranger things have happened._

"Given time, I believe T'Pol and Captain Tucker will be well suited to one another."

"We'll see."

"When can we expect Captain Tucker on Vulcan?"

"Even if he left immediately after getting here, the Challenger will take about five or six days to arrive there," replied Williams. "I imagine he'll want his crew to take a couple of days leave first."

Black waved his hand, "The crew can take leave when they get to Vulcan. How long will it take for your people to pull the ceremony together and get him stamped as a citizen."

"The bonding ceremony can take place immediately. Citizenship paperwork will be handled through my office. He will of course have to be available for the time of isolation."

"Isolation?" asked Black.

"A newly bound couple will travel to Mt. Seleya for a month of seclusion. The priest would then verify the bond afterward."

"A month!" he yelled before sighing in defeat, "Williams mark that Tucker will be on paid administrative leave for his time on Vulcan and that his crew can go down in shifts for their leave. No use inundating the planet all at once when the Challenger will be there awhile."

"Sir, I don't think we can pull the NX-03 out of rotation for that long. They are due at Krios Prime as part of the initial Coalition negotiations before the end of the month."

"Then forget crew leave. Have Dunsel brought to my office today. He can assume command of the Challenger after Tucker reaches Vulcan. Hopefully, the First Monarch won't notice the change in Captains."

"I doubt that's going to happen, Sir," replied Williams. _The First Monarch had been very vocal about having Tucker present at all the negotiations._

"One can hope Commander... one can only hope."

TBC


	2. Part 02

**AN:** (Updated 08-30-13 - minor changes and spelling/grammar corrections)

Will not be particular fast paced, still in the "background, meet the cast" phase of the story but I think it progressed okay...however, you won't find any sweeping thematic battles here... that said please enjoy the next segment...

_**ShiKahr, Capital City of Vulcan, T'Les' home**_

T'Pol gazed solemnly at the flickering flame in front of her as she worked to settle and organize her thoughts. She had been meditating for over four hours. She sighed heavily as she leaned over and blew out the candle in dismay. She rose from her perch on the pillows and went to join her mother in the kitchen.

"Daughter, you do not look rested," commented T'Les as T'Pol came into sight.

"My meditation session was less than optimal. Has Minister Soval made contact?" asked T'Pol as she pulled out a cup and filled it with spiced tea she located in the cold storage unit_._ Her mother's food synthesizer was broken again and the technician was not due to arrive till tomorrow.

T'Les washed and scrubbed a variety of native fruits and vegetables for the afternoon meal as she answered, "Not yet. He is due to communicate with the High Council in four standard hours. I did, however, stop by the Vulcan Medical Institute and spoke with healer T'Pan on the subject of human male anatomy and interspecies relations."

T'Pol took a deep breath before she stated, "That was unnecessary Mother."

"On the contrary, T'Pol, she provided me with a few source guides for you to look over before the human arrives," replied T'Les as she pulled open a nearby drawer and pulled out three books.

As she handed them to T'Pol, her daughter asked, "Have you reviewed the material?"

"I have," responded T'Les as she returned to her duties. "It will interest you to know that human anatomy and our own males are very similar in outward appearances. That should make interspecies relations more acceptable. However...," she paused.

T'Pol looked up from the books and demanded, "Continue."

T'Les nodded decisively, "The human male's _lok_ comes in a wide variety of colors. They range from albino white to a deep dark brown... almost black in some cases versus Vulcan's more pleasant mint hue. I admit I found it most disturbing to view."

T'Pol ducted her head so as not to show the slight green tinge that overtook her cheeks at her mother's frank discourse. She opened the top manual before quickly closing it once her eyes caught on the male and female human in a rather unseemly position.

T'Les continued, "That one is a book imported from Earth... it is called the Kama Sutra and depicts human's in various intimate acts. I was quite surprised that such a thing existed. I could never image any Vulcan exhibiting such a complete lack of decorum in allowing themselves to be photographed while engaging in such private matters. Even for medical documentation. However, for our purposes, I was lucky to find the manual. Healer T'Pan assured me it was quite accurate. Of course, I did not ask her what her level of certainty in the matter was. It would have been unseemly."

T'Pol nodded, "Yes, Mother. Your due diligence in this matter is... appreciated." She placed the offending manual on the bottom of the stack.

"Appreciation is an unnecessary emotion, Daughter," rebuked T'Les as she began filling plates with the fragrant fruits and vegetables she had picked that morning from the garden. She nodded towards the next book. "That one details a human medical practice called massage therapy. I found it quite similar to our own neuro-pressure."

T'Les brought the plates to the table. T'Pol followed behind with two glasses and a pitcher of the spiced tea. The ladies sat down to eat.

T'Pol picked up her fork and pushed the food around as she asked, "Neuro-pressure should assist in forging a bond?"

"Of course. Didn't you and Koss engage in neuro-pressure during your first year together?" asked T'Les.

T'Pol shook her head as she sat her fork down and announced, "I am not hungry. I believe I will meditate some more." She rose from the table.

T'Les ordered, "Sit. We do not waste food in this house. You can meditate after you have eaten."

T'Pol sank back down, "Yes, Mother." She picked up the utensil and speared a pod off her plate.

"The third volume is a basic health manual on the care of a human. As the human will be your adun, you have an obligation to meet his needs as you would have a Vulcan," continued T'Les.

T'Pol's fingers whitened as they tightened around the fork she was holding, it was her only visible sign of distress. "I am aware of my obligations. I was bound before."

"Apparently your education is lacking, otherwise you would know that neuro-pressure enhances a marriage bond. I blame myself for the oversight. I should have instructed you better before allowing the marriage with Koss. I mistakenly assumed since you shared the childhood bond that your nascent bond would immediately carry to a full mating bondwithout further intervention_._"

"We chose to wait till pon farr to initiate physical intercourse, so a full mating bond was never fully realized between us," explained T'Pol.

Her mother looked at her in disbelief, "_Nu'ri-niraks."_

"It was my adun's choice," replied T'Pol with cool dignity.

"I see. Soval is not due to check in for at least another three point six hours. He wanted to meet with the Admiralty this morning before communicating with the Council. T'Pau has agreed that you should be present so that you may direct any questions you have to him. When you have finished eating, you may meditate for an additional two point five hours, then we will head to the Council Chambers," said T'Les as she consumed her food.

T'Pol nodded as they finished their meal in silence as was traditional among Vulcan households.

_**Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco, Admiral Black's Office**_

Captain Roy Dunsel of the USS Yorktown entered Starfleet Headquarters promptly at 0845am. He had an appointment with Admiral Black at 0900am and didn't want to be late. He'd already lost the opportunity to command the new NX class ship, NX-03 Challenger, and was curious to see what the Admiralty had requested this meeting for.

A short while later, Admiral Black looked across his desk to meet the eyes of Captain Dunsel as he declared, "We are reassigning you command of the Challenger."

Roy hid his surprise as he asked, "What about Captain Tucker?" He and Trip were long standing friends and while a little animosity had crept up when Trip received the coveted job, they had managed to talk things out over beers at the 602.

"Tucker's needed for another mission and will be unavailable for several weeks. Starfleet can't afford to have one of our top ship's sitting on the sidelines while waiting on Tucker to be ready to resume command," replied Black.

Roy held back a sigh as he thought '_temporary assignment then, damn'_. Out loud he said, "I see. When can I expect to turn command back over to Tucker?"

Black stood up and walked around the desk as he answered, "You aren't. Tucker will be reassigned another ship after he has completed his assignment. You will retain command of the Challenger and your XO, Commander Ketai Shosetsu, will be bumped up to Captain and take over the Yorktown. I'm sure I don't have to remind you that the Challenger is a good, solid ship. Improved navigational deflectors, pulsed phased cannons, dorsal and ventral torpedo launchers... not to mention self destruct capability. I heard Tucker's work with Enterprise enabled the design yards to increase the efficiency of the polarized hull plating by a good twelve percent. Hernandez has been pleased with the changes."

"You don't have to sell me on the ship Admiral, I've been admiring her since before her launch. Although, I hope I never have to use the new self destruct feature," responded Roy enthusiastically.

Black replied, "Current plans are to refit all existing Starfleet vessels with similar technology as they come in for overhauls. The Enterprise has so many modifications, I'm not even sure the refit will work on them."

"Trip was always a top notch engineer. His modifications still have personnel scratching their heads at how he managed with baling wire and string most of the time. He didn't even have a decent space station available to make some of those upgrades. Did most of them on the fly. Mind if I ask just what his mission entails, Sir?" replied Roy.

"No, you may not. Top Secret at the highest level with a need to know classification," responded Black firmly.

Roy nodded, "Yes, Sir. I don't need to know. When do I take over?"

"Tucker's on his way back to Earth. ETA is three days from now. I want you to travel with Challenger to Vulcan. Drop Tucker and some additional guests off. You'll be taking command after Tucker is off ship. He'll retain full command till we get to Vulcan," answered the Admiral.

"We, Sir?" questioned the Captain.

"That's right, Captain, I will be traveling to Vulcan as well. Admiral Gardner will be taking over my duties here while I'm away."

Holding back his curiosity, Roy replied as he stood and held out his hand, "Yes, Sir. If there is nothing more, I'd like to get back to the Yorktown and inform my senior officers of the change in command."

Black shook his hand even as he shook his head, "Negative Captain. You cannot inform your senior staff till after I've had a chance to brief Tucker. You aren't to mention this conversation to anyone."

Roy asked, "Not even Shosetsu?"

"That's correct. After I've met with Tucker, I'll beam up to the Yorktown. We'll have a ceremony for your XO, then beam over to the Challenger afterward," replied the Admiral.

_**NX-03 Challenger, en route to Earth, Senior Staff Conference Room**_

"I know you are all wondering why I've changed course back to Earth. The truth is... I have no idea," announced Tucker to his senior staff. He looked around the room at each of their faces trying to gage their response to his statement.

As a whole, the group looked tense as they exchanged concerned glances.

Lieutenant Salvatore Rubin questioned, "Was there an attack, Sir?" He'd had good friends that were caught in the Xindi's attack and it was still fresh on his mind even after all this time.

Trip replied, "Not that I'm aware of. And I don't think the Admiral would have kept something like that quiet. When the Xindi attacked, Enterprise knew about it right away. Sure, we didn't get any details till we got home but we at least knew that they had bombed Earth."

"Will, how long till we arrive?" asked Commander Edward Winchester, the Challenger's First Officer.

Chief Helmsman, Ensign Wilbur Kaye replied, "At our current speed, we should be orbiting Starfleet Headquarters within the next three days."

Trip looked over to the Chief Engineer and asked, "Mike, any problems maintaining Warp 5 all the way home?"

Chief Engineer Michael Rostov shook his head, "No, Sir. The engines are purring."

"Excellent. If I haven't said it recently, I will now... engineering has been doing a great job on staying on top of any hiccups we've experienced since leaving space dock. I want you to commend your crew for their dedication and hard work," replied the Captain.

Mike beamed, "Thank you, Sir. I learned from the best."

Trip rolled his eyes, "Laying it on a bit thick there Mike. You've already got the job."

The group laughed which helped to dispel some of the lingering tension over their mysterious orders.

"Hendricks, I want you to keep an ear out. You hear any chatter, I want to know about it," ordered the Captain.

Ensign Roger Hendricks, Communications Officer, nodded, "Yes, Captain."

Trip acknowledged, "Thank you Ensign." He then turned to the Chief Medical Officer and asked, "Do you think we need to prepare for incoming?"

Dr. Eliza Dehner responded, "Couldn't hurt to run a few drills on our way to Earth. That way we'll be ready just in case." She turned to the Military Assault Command Leader and Acting Chief of Security, "Major, I'd like to use a squadron of your commandos in the exercises."

"Sure Doc. I'll have Corporal Peruzzi work up a rotating schedule of MACOs to be available to you at all times over the next three days," answered Major Julia McKenzie. She never liked the name Julia so introduced herself as Fiona when meeting new people.

"Fiona, please send an electronic copy of the schedule to Commander Winchester once you have it available," requested the Captain.

McKenzie nodded in response as she replied, "Yes, Captain."

"Granger, I want you to keep a constant scan of our surroundings," ordered Trip.

Lieutenant Commander Estelle Granger, Science Officer agreed, "Yes, Sir." She was a competent but serious woman. She, like the Captain, had lost family in the Xindi's initial attack on Earth.

"Good. Is there any old business we need to discuss?" asked Tucker as he looked around the table into the determined faces of his crew. He was grateful for all their hard work and tried not to let a minute pass without acknowledging their dedication in some manner.

_**Vulcan Compound, Sausalito, California**_

Skov, Soval's personal aide, advised the minister that he had Vulcan on the subspace communicators.

Soval inclined his head in acknowledgement of Skov's whispered words. He looked at the room's inhabitants and announced, "I am afraid I am needed elsewhere. Please continue discussions." He stood and followed Skov out of the room.

_**ShiKahr, Capital City of Vulcan, High Council Chambers**_

Soval held up his left hand in greeting, " Live long and prosper, Councilwoman T'Pau."

T'Pau returned the traditional Vulcan greeting, " Peace and long life. You honor us with your dedicated service Minister Soval. What news do you bring the Council?

Pleasantries dispensed with, Soval reported, "The Admiralty has agreed to our request that T'Pol be assigned the duties of First Officer on the coalition ship pending its completion."

"Excellent," responded T'Pau as she waved T'Pol over.

T'Pol stepped in front of the video feed and formally said, "Greetings honored one."

Soval acknowledge her respect with a nod, "I expect you would like to know who you have been betrothed too?"

T'Pol replied, "Yes." She kept her hands firmly clasped together in front of her to avoid any hint of nervousness from showing.

"It is someone you have met when he served aboard the Enterprise," started Soval. T'Pol paled as she silently pleaded to herself _'please not Archer, he barely tolerated my presence for a handful of days'_. Ignorant of her inner musings, the minister continued, "His name is Charles Tucker the Third. He is currently the Captain of the NX-03 Challenger."

T'Pol swallowed hard, "As I recall, Mr. Tucker was a very emotional and illogical human."

Soval agreed, "Yes, he is the most illogical and emotional human I have ever met. However, I believe you will find that he has matured since you've last seen him and he has demonstrated a sense of justice and fair play when dealing with other cultures... including Vulcan. Perhaps time spent with you will temper some of his more reckless impulses."

T'Pau interjected, "Was Captain Tucker not the human that adverted the war between Vulcan and Andoria?"

Soval nodded, "Yes, Minister T'Pau. I myself was witness to his intervention. V'Las' treachery was barely thwarted before war could break out between our planets. Captain Tucker placed his ship directly between the Vulcan and Andorian fleets in hopes of forcing both sides to reconsider their positions."

T'Pol responded dryly, "A reckless maneuver."

T'Les disagreed, "A calculated risk... that succeeded." She arched her eyebrow at T'Pol in silent condemnation.

Ignoring her mother, T'Pol asked, "Minister, I find it difficult to believe that Captain Tucker would have agreed to this arrangement."

Soval replied, "You are right... he hasn't." He held up his hand for silence when it looked like T'Pau would interrupt. "Forgive any trespass T'Pau." She nodded her consent. "Captain Tucker is currently on the Challenger patrolling the alpha quadrant. The Admiralty has recalled him to Earth but did not want to explain the circumstances over subspace. He will not arrive for three more days. However, Admiral Black, has assured me of his co-operation."

"I see," responded T'Pol at the same time T'Pau said, "Good."

T'Les asked, "Will you still be returning to Vulcan immediately?"

Soval replied, "No. I will be making final preparations here to turn over all my former duties to Ambassador Tos, then will return to Vulcan aboard the Challenger with the Captain and Admiral Black."

T'Pol asked, "When do you expect to arrive?"

Soval answered, "We should be arriving in thirteen point two days assuming the Admiralty meets with the Captain as soon as he returns and that the Challenger's crew do not take any liberty leave. That should give you and T'Les plenty of time to make arrangements."

"It does," agreed T'Les.

"I will contact you again when we are en route to Vulcan," he held of up his hand in the ta'alas he stated, "Farewell."

_**Planet Risa, Alpha Quadrant**_

"Don't you think that's a bit conspicuous?" asked Captain Jonathan Archer as he looked at his long-time friend and occasional lover, Captain Erika Hernandez. She had booked the two of them into a single one bedroom bungalow.

Erika rolled her eyes, "We are one of the worst kept secrets in Starfleet. No one cares that we're going to be sharing a bedroom. Besides this is Risa."

Jon smiled as they both chorused, "What happens on Risa, stays on Risa." Erika laughed. It was good to see him smiling again. The Xindi campaign and loss of Trip had hit him really hard in the past year.

"Alright, I admit there is some truth to that but what about our crews?" questioned Jon as he carried their bags to the bedroom.

She shrugged, "I don't know about your crew but mine is so happy to be on shore leave after the upheaval from the Orions that they wouldn't care if we made out in the middle of a staff meeting right in front of them."

Jon winced, "That bad?"

"The women were in a terminal states of anger because of jack-hammers going on in the heads and the men were so whipped you would never know that some of them are MACOs," replied Erika as she came into his personal space and hugged him to her. "Besides, I've missed you."

Jon returned the hug as he replied, "Me too."

"Well, well, well look who we have here," crooned Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Tactical Officer of the NX-01 Enterprise as he came up behind a long haired brunette in casual clothes.

Amanda spun around and squealed, "Mal!" She grabbed him in an exuberant hug. "It's great to see you."

He pulled back enough to ask, "Wanna get a drink? We can talk about old times or make up stories about Trip if you like."

Amanda nodded, "I'd love to. You can tell me all about the time you and Trip took shore leave at Risa, I've heard it is a fascinating tale." She linked her arm in his and dragged him towards the hotel's bar room.

"I wouldn't call it fascinating... more like embarrassing. How is the ol' boy? I haven't spoken to him in weeks," asked Malcolm. He knew that Trip and the MACO were quietly dating.

"He's good. The Challenger was recalled to Earth," replied Amanda.

Malcolm stopped and asked with concern, "Recalled? Why?"

Amanda shrugged, "He didn't say." She shook his arm, "Stop being a worrywart and buy a lady a drink."

Pushing his anxiety aside, Malcolm smiled as he quipped, "Find me a lady and I will."

Amanda groaned, "I don't know what Trip sees in you."

Malcolm replied with a charmed look, "Me either."

Gannett Brooks headed towards the local bar. Her contact said that she would find the Columbia's Chief Engineer well into his cups if she hurried. She had just about reached the door when she heard her name being called. _'Damn'._

Ensign Travis Mayweather, Chief Helmsman for the NX-01 Enterprise watched in disbelief as the woman hurried past him. "Gannett?"

She turned around, "Travis...Travis Mayweather as I live and breathe. What are you doing here?" She pasted on a smile as she hurried over to where he was standing.

"Me? What about you? Aren't you supposed to be covering a story about the Orpheus Mining Colony?" questioned Travis. She had sent him a subspace letter just a month prior complaining about the upcoming assignment.

"I was but my editor contacted me a couple of days ago about the Orions that were being transported on the Columbia and wanted me to interview a couple of her crewman for a human interest piece. After all, not too much is known about the Orion Syndicate and how it operates. Some thinks it is the Orion's official government branch and others think it is nothing more than an organized crime unit... into slavery, gambling, drugs, smuggling and the like," answered Gannett. "It would be really great if I could talk to some of the women that were brought here."

"The Orions have been involved as merchants as far back as I remember. The Horizon had an occasional dealing with them but they were closed mouthed even then," replied Travis. "Far as I know, the women aren't talked about much except for their exceptional beauty."

"Have you seen one yet?" she asked as they headed into the bar. Gannett eyes casually swept the room, making note of the occupants and the location of all exits before pointing to a nearby booth. She and her companion slid in and she signaled for service.

"Nah. But I heard that Captain Hernandez arranged for them to work at the hotel as dancers," he answered with a grin. "Man... it is just so good to see you."

"What'll it be?" asked the bored looking waitress. She was Risan.

"I'll have a mug of Ktarian beer," answered Travis as he looked over at Gannett.

She smiled and said, "Make mine a Vulcan _bar-kas theris-masu._" She looked over to Travis who was looking at her strangely, "I recently did a piece on Vulcan. The spiced tea is fantastic. Plus technically I'm on duty so no alcohol."

"I just didn't know you spoke Vulcan," he replied carefully. _'Why didn't he know she'd been to Vulcan recently? If I hadn't run into her outside, would she have told me about coming to Risa?'_

"I picked up a word here and there for the story. So tell me everything you know about the Orion women. I heard they were sex slaves given to Hernandez for winning some kind of bet," she responded as she hooked up her recorder.

Anna Hess, Chief Engineer of the NX-01 Enterprise, spotted her quarry almost immediately upon entering the smoked filled bar. As she headed towards him, she noted Ensign Mayweather talking to an unfamiliar brunette in a booth to the right and Reed chatting amicably with the MACO that was sweet on her former boss off to the left. Rumor was Trip was still seeing her even after he took over captaincy of the Challenger. Anna never liked her and thought he could do better. The only thing they had in common was they were both born in Florida.

Anna slid into the barstool next to Kelby and quietly asked, "Heard you've gotten into a bit of a mess on the Columbia but do you really think you'll find answers in the bottom of that bottle?"

Kelby snorted in disgust, "Please, you're probably here to get confirmation before collecting on a bet. What is it this time, how long till Kelby fucks up royally?"

"Nah," she dismissed, "That would be a suckers bet. No one in engineering would ever go for it."

He slammed his glass on the bar. "Dammit, it wasn't my fault." Reed looked up from across the room and eyed the irate engineer with curiosity.

Malcolm asked, "What do you suppose is going on over there?"

Amanda looked over her shoulder and shrugged, "Who cares. Kelby's a jerk. Let Hess deal with him."

Malcolm agreed, "I suppose you're right." He'd just keep a close eye on the pair... no need to borrow trouble tonight.

Back at the bar, the bartender walked up to the couple and asked, "May I help you?" He directed his look to Anna.

"An Altairian Brandy in a clean glass," she answered before turning back to Derek. "No one is blaming you. If they did, you'd be in the brig right now. It's your own self pity and guilt that's biting you in the ass."

Kelby shook his head in misery, "I just wanted this to work out. Prove to Tucker I could do this."

"Trip isn't going to blame you for anything. You know he's fair-minded. From what I heard, those Orions put out a pretty powerful aphrodisiac. Besides shouldn't you be more worried about Hernandez then Trip," replied Anna as she took a sip of her drink.

"I only got the Columbia job because he recommended me," responded Derek.

"Wow... I didn't know that. Shouldn't surprise me though, he always looked out for us and Mike when he was on the Enterprise. Even after he took over fulltime as First Officer, he was encouraging our work," said Anna.

Derek answered, "Yeah, he always liked you and Rostov best... I always came in third place."

Anna shook her head, "No you didn't. He respected you just as much as me and Mike. He left you in charge several times while we were all on board the Enterprise and he sure as hell wouldn't have recommended you for Colombia if he thought less of you."

Kelby sighed as he flipped his glass over, "Thanks Anna. I needed that."

Anna asked, "Where are you staying tonight?"

Kelby replied, "I've got to get back to the Columbia. Engineering is a mess."

"You sure you're gonna be alright?" she questioned.

"Yeah, I've got to get it together before they cashier me right out of Starfleet. I'll stop at medical for a shot before getting back to work," he answered. "Besides, I hear a new batch of engineering hopefuls are graduating from Starfleet Academy in the next several months. I don't want to be one of the ones bumped to make room for the latest rising stars."

_**ShiKahr, Capital City of Vulcan, T'Les' home**_

T'Les declared, "I wish to discuss Koss." She didn't want her daughter to become agitated but something obviously didn't go right with their bonding.

T'Pol replied, "I do not."

"Daughter, you never indicated anything was amiss when you were together but now I am left to wonder," her mother continued as if T'Pol had not objected.

"Perhaps we should be making plans for the ceremony," replied T'Pol as she moved towards the meeting room and sat on a nearby couch.

"If Koss had survived the Embassy's bombing, would you have passed beyond casual touching by now?" T'Les persisted.

T'Pol sighed, "Probably not. His pon farr was not expected to occur for several more cycles."

T'Les sat beside her and took her hand, "Why?" She tried to get a feel from her daughter through the touch.

T'Pol carefully blanked out her feelings as she replied, "I was not what he wanted in an aduna. He...he was a sa-ka-ashausu."

T'Les eyes widened briefly in a show of shock before she asked in a controlled tone of voice, "Why did he not call off the ceremony_? _Why didn't you?"

"Koss' family was influential and threatened to cause you difficulties with being a Syrannite acolyte. He needed me for his pon farr and I needed to keep our family's name in good standing. The marriagesatisfied both purposes," replied T'Pol. "As it was, I had intended to be unavailable for his pon farr. I found his touch disturbing."

"T'Pol! While I certainly do not agree with Koss' actions, I do not see any honor in your own decision to deny him during pon farr."

"As he is dead, it is no longer relevant," she replied with a calm she wasn't feeling.

"Perhaps you are right and we should not discuss Koss further. Your_ krei_, T'Pring, has requested to be allowed to participate in preparations and would be honored to make the marriage cake_," _said T'Les as she firmly changed the subject.

"I wouldn't worry too much about the marriage cake_. _It is highly doubtful that a bonding ceremony will even take place," replied T'Pol.

T'Les stood and glared, "Daughter, you will not disgrace this family by refusing a direct order from Vulcan's High Council."

T'Pol stood with a raised eyebrow, "I won't have to. It is highly unlikely that Starfleet will obtain Captain Tucker's agreement. He did not strike me as someone that could be ordered about if he didn't agree with those orders."

With her hands on her hips, T'Les declared obstinately, "We will proceed as if Starfleet has already obtained his approval. Soval did not see any issues."

T'Pol shrugged unconcerned, "As you wish Mother."

Her daughter could try anyone's patience, T'Les ordered, "You will meet tomorrow with a seamstress who will fit you for your wedding robes. While you are being fit, I will be traveling to the Vulcan Medical Institute to discuss the possibility of melding between a Vulcan female and a Human male."

T'Pol objected, "Mother! I have no intentions of melding with Mr. Tucker."

T'Les replied, "It is a part of a healthy marriage_. _Your father, Savon, and I melded often in our years together. And let's face it, my daughter, odds of a third marriageis highly improbable should you not get this one right."

_**Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco, Admiral Black's Office**_

"Captain Tucker, thank you for getting here as quickly as you could," started Admiral Black as he shook hands and gestured for Tucker to take a seat across from his own.

Trip nodded, "Of course, Sir. You made it sound like an urgent matter. You'll be pleased to know that the Challenger handled beautifully under the sustained Warp 5."

"No problems. Good. Good. But that isn't why your here," replied Black. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Trip frantically thought, '_What? Do they know about Amanda?'_ He cleared his throat as he carefully replied, "No, Sir. I've been busy with the new ship. Haven't had time to see anyone recently." '_What is this about? Can't be frat-rules, we are on separate duty stations. Is it cause I recommended her promotion to sergeant based on her actions during the Xindi Conflict. Better play it cool till I know more.'_

_'Excellent' _thought the Admiral. He drummed his fingers as he wondered how to broach the subject. The silence stretched.

Trip squirmed before blurting, "Sir, I don't think you brought me all the way back to Earth to discuss my love life. What's going on?"

Black replied, "No I didn't or not exactly. The thing is... I have a new assignment for you and it may be construed as a bit... controversial."

"I see," replied Trip as he thought _'No I don't. What the hell is going on?'_

More silence.

Black finally sighed as he began, "As you are aware, the Vulcan's have agreed to impart certain technological advancements as part of the Coalition of Planets. An unprecedented action that EarthGov is fully behind."

Trip encouraged, "Yes, Sir."

"Well, what you don't know about is we've hit a slight snag. Something in the Vulcan's legal charter forbids them from giving technology to a non-Vulcan citizen," replied Black.

Trip let out a breath he didn't know he was holding,_ 'must be some kind of sensitive diplomatic mission. Wonder why they didn't get Jon for this?'_

"The Vulcan's have agreed that they can release the technology if the first Captain of the upcoming Coalition ship is married to a natural Vulcan citizen," Black continued.

Trip's eyes widened as he began to see where the Admiral was going, "The Vulcan High Council and Starfleet have mutually agreed that _you_ should be that first Captain. In fact, you will be working with the Coalition members to finish the designs as well as build the ship."

Trip's face reddened as he interjected, "Sir, you can't be serious! You want me to marry a Vulcan. I don't even know any Vulcan women."

Black sternly replied, "I cannot order you to take on this assignment. No one can. But the Coalition hinges on the pact with all the other planets. If you choose not to go through with the ceremony, your career with Starfleet will be over. The President was very clear that they want this at any cost."

_'Blackmail!' _Trip growled in defeat, "When am I supposedly getting married and can I guess that you've already got the bride ready to go?" His career was everything to him. He couldn't afford to be ostracized by Starfleet or his peers. _Amanda was going to kill him._

Black let out a breath, _'good Tucker was going to play ball'_, "Your bride to be is waiting for you on Vulcan. The Challenger will be breaking orbit as soon as your passengers have arrived on board."

"Who?" asked Tucker.

Not sure which who Tucker was questioning the Admiral answered for both, "Soval, his aide, myself and Dunsel will be accompanying you to Vulcan. You bride to be is Sub-Commander T'Pol. I believe you've met her on Enterprise's maiden voyage."

Trip groaned, "T'Pol." He shook his head in dismay. If he remembered correctly, Sub-Commander T'Pol was not impressed with humans. Although she was at least moderately pretty... for a Vulcan.

"Don't look so upset Captain. I understand Vulcan's only require physical stimulation once every seven years. Hopefully by then, you'll be divorced. Or whatever it is Vulcan's do to end marriages."

Trip's gulped, "I thought they married for life, Sir."

"Oh. Well... we'll discuss it with Soval," replied the Admiral with a shake of his head.

"Sir, why is Captain Dunsel coming?" asked Trip.

"After we reach Vulcan, he'll be taking over as Captain of the Challenger," answered Black.

Feeling dejected, Trip tried one more time, "What about the mission to Krios Prime?"

"Dunsel will be representing Earth's part of the Coalition along with a full PR team that he'll be picking up at Jupiter Station. The First Monarch will just have to deal with it or not join the Coalition," replied Black.

"I thought Starfleet was hot to get a base on the edge of Klingon Space," responded the Captain. He did not want to discuss the First Monarch with Starfleet Command.

"It will set our plans back if we lose Krios Prime but we need the Vulcan's more right now. Our relations with the Vulcan's have been strained since they bailed on the Xindi Conflict."

Trip admitted, "It was just as well. They would have probably been more of a hindrance with their vulnerability to trellium-D. We wouldn't have been able to coat our hulls to protect the Enterprise against the spacial anomalies. It would have been the Seleya all over again."

Black acknowledged, "I saw the footage that Archer submitted with his report. Not a pretty picture at all."

Both men were lost in thought for a moment before Trip spoke up, "Will I be able to handpick my crew for the new ship or is that up to the Coalition also?"

"Captain if you mate, marry, bond or whatever the Vulcan's call it with T'Pol, then you have my word you can pick anyone you want for your crew regardless of their current duty station but you do have to adhere to the pact which stipulates that one third of the overall crew must be non-human," promised Black.

"Yes, Sir," he replied with resignation.

"I would like you to try to pick three or four non-humans for senior officer positions but I'll leave the final decisions up to you. However, it would make Earth look good. One final thing, T'Pol will be the First Officer. The Vulcan's insisted but the rest you can determine. The Coalition members are to submit at least ten names with full dossiers for your consideration."

"Great," he grunted. "How many planets have confirmed membership?"

"Ten with firm promises so far. If Dunsel succeeds with Krios Prime they would be the eleventh planet. Right now it is ourselves, Vulcan, the Andorian Empire, Rigel, Denobula, Xantha, Coridan, Xindi, Ktaris and Tellar. I am concerned that the Coridan's may be rethinking their position due to trades with the Orion Syndicate. Earth is willing to overlook their trades since we really need all the dilithium they can bring to the table but the Tellarites are not so accommodating. You'll have your hands full working with all of them simultaneously."

_**Suraya Bay, Risan Resort**_

"We didn't get to spend nearly enough time together when you were on Earth after the Xindi Conflict," whispered Erika in his ear.

"We had our duties to perform," Jon reminded her.

She blew in his ear and felt his shiver with a sense of satisfaction, "Duties aren't everything."

Jon grinned as he blew back, "Must be why you booked us only one room."

She pulled back and replied, "It's a start. I've missed the man you were... what happened to the inquisitive explorer that wanted to see everything and put his mark on the Universe?"

Jon pulled back and turned away before he bitterly replied, "What happened? Too much. First the Vulcan's stepped on his dreams too many times, then the Xindi blew apart his world and my best friend...my best friend left me."

Erika swung him around, "I'll buy the first two but Trip didn't leave you. He was promoted. Was he supposed to turn Starfleet Command down just so he could continue in your shadow? He worked hard to get where he is and you should support his accomplishments."

Jon groaned, "I know he did. And I'm damn proud of him. I just wish he was still on the Enterprise."

"Least the Vulcan's didn't blame you when Starfleet informed them that you destroyed the Seleya. They understood you made the right choice," continued Erika as she laid her head against his chest.

Jon sighed, "I know. It's just that I really prefer the Andorian's company to that of the Vulcan's. With Trip gone, I've got no one else on board to talk to. I've got to be 'The Captain' with everyone else. It gets to me after awhile."

"Good thing I'm here to make it all better," she replied as she snaked her arms around him and pulled his head down for a kiss.

Jon agreed with a smile, "Good thing."

_**NX-03 Challenger, in stationary orbit above Starfleet Command, Bridge**_

Trip stepped through the doors and eyed his crew. He turned to Commander Winchester who moved to stand from the command chair, "As you were Commander, I'll be in my ready room and I don't want to be disturbed for any reason. We'll have a staff meeting in one hour. No shore leave. We will be breaking orbit in less than two hours with guests."

"Yes, Sir. Can I ask who the guests are?" responded Winchester as he resumed his seat.

"A couple of Vulcans, Admiral Black, his aide and your new Captain," replied Trip as he exited the room.

The bridge crew exchanged looks of shock and dismay. New Captain! What was going on?

One hour later in the senior staff conference room, Trip entered to find his crew already waiting for him. He apologized, "Before we begin, I just wanted to apologize for my earlier unprofessional behavior."

Edward raised his hand, "Sir. Did you mean it? Do we have a new captain?"

Trip sat down as he replied, "I'm afraid so."

Mike asked, "But why? You just got appointed to this ship and excuse me for saying so but you haven't even had a chance to screw it up yet."

Trip smiled at his friend's blunt comment, "I can't go into any details yet but I've been given a new assignment. I can say it has to do with the Vulcans. My last duty as your captain will be to ferry Minister Soval and his aide to Vulcan. Once there, Captain Dunsel will assume command. I expect everyone to be on their best behavior on this cruise."

He looked around the downcast faces of his crew. "Ed, I want you to get guest quarters ready for the Vulcans, Dunsel and the Admiral's aide. I'll be turning my own quarters over to Admiral Black who will also be traveling with us on this trip. Have Chef add Plomeek Soup with Vulcan Spiced Tea to the menu tonight."

"Yes, Sir. I'll see to the preparations myself," replied Winchester. "Where will you be staying?"

"I'll take the couch in my office. I've already packed my things. Hendricks let me know when our guests request permission to beam up. I want to be in the transporter room to greet them. Until then, I'll be in my ready room finishing up my final report," ordered Trip. "Mike, I want you to man the transporter."

Rostov agreed, "Yes, Sir."

"Any questions?" asked Trip. Everyone shook their heads negatively.

After completing his report on the Challenger's shakedown cruise, Trip plopped down on the couch with a PADD in his hand. He thought about the way the day had been going. It certainly didn't end the way he would have expected. He hadn't thought of T'Pol since they ran into the Enterprise 2 in the Delphic Expanse. It was captained by a Vulcan-Human hybrid named Lorian. Phlox had identified his DNA as belonging to himself and Sub-Commander T'Pol. He'd only been able to determine T'Pol's DNA from an old sample he'd taken when they had been exposed to some kind of protocystian spore on Rigel.

He thought about the conversation he'd had with the elder T'Pol on board the other Enterprise...

_Elder T'Pol looked up from her meditation pillows in surprise, "Hello Trip. I suppose you're looking for answers."_

_Trip stepped into the room and looked around, "Yes, Ma'am. I barely knew you when we set out on the Enterprise. I've tried to wrap my brain around us being together... having a kid... I just can't seem to do it. Our T'Pol, or this reality's version, didn't stay with the ship after the mission to Qo'noS."_

_Elder T'Pol replied, "I've never been able to wrap my mind around time travel or alternate realities even though clearly both are possible. We began seeing each other in the Expanse. When Enterprise was thrown back in time it was simply a natural progression of our relationship from lovers to husband and wife then finally to parents."_

_Trip responded, "There's so much I want to ask you. I don't know where to start."_

_Elder T'Pol said, "Just know, you were a good husband and father. I wish we had more time to get reacquainted." She handed him a PADD. "You must give this to your Science Officer. Hopefully they'll know what this means. Trip, I need you to promise me something."_

_"Sure," he replied. _

_She pulled out a second PADD. "If you ever have the occasion to run into me in your reality, I want you to give this to her. It is protected by a password that only she'll know. That way she'll believe it came from me."_

Trip gazed down at the PADD in his hand. Guess he'd be delivering that message after all.

_**Vulcan Compound, Sausalito, California**_

"I do not foresee any difficulties with taking over your current appointments," said Ambassador Tos.

"That is acceptable," replied Minister Soval as he handed over the last dossier to his colleague.

"When do you leave?" asked the Ambassador.

"Admiral Black has asked me to accompany him to the Yorktown for final arrangements then we will be transporting from that vessel directly to the Challenger," answered Soval as he placed his hands within the sleeves of his robes.

"How much do you plan on telling Tucker?" asked Tos.

"I will spend the first couple of days of the voyage assessing Mr. Tucker. If what I know of him seems to be true, I will give him an abridged briefing. If not, then he will receive the same information as Starfleet. My dealings with him in the past indicated that he knew when discretion was tolerable," answered Soval.

"Have our scientist predicted how the upcoming changes will affect Vulcan as a whole," questioned the Ambassador.

"Uncertainty still exists within our strained relationship with Earth. We need to solidify their trust in us. The High Council is pushing the legal requirements for two reasons. Primarily the fear a coming war on two fronts... the Andorians and the Rihannsu. By pushing the Coalition, we turn the Andorians into our allies," responded Soval. "My bigger concern is that the Terrans do not know they face an upcoming battle with the Rihannsu. We must be prepared."

"I thought a drone ship was spotted and defeated by the Enterprise," commented Tos.

"It was. Captain Tucker and Lieutenant Reed, the Enterprise's tactical officer were able to board the drone ship and inspect its components before its destruction," replied Soval as the two men stepped out into the private corridor heading towards the meditation room.

"Why was Tucker on the Enterprise still? I had understood that he made captaincy right after the Enterprise's return from the Expanse."

"He had just been promoted a few weeks earlier and was training his replacement. The Challenger was still in its earlier phases of development. It is a shame, we have not been able to get a more permanent observer on the Starfleet vessels," said Soval. "Archer has been categorically opposed to the idea and we could not press the issue without agreeing to allow a Terran observer on our own more advanced ships."

"Then, how have we been keeping up with their activities?" questioned Tos as he lit meditation candles in the center of the alter.

"Section 31 has two operatives aboard the Enterprise. One is a sleeper. Fortunately for Vulcan, Harris believes we should be kept in the loop. I suspect Starfleet Intelligence knows a war is coming with Romulus," answered Soval as he adjusted his robes around his seated position.

"It was most fortunate that Starfleet agreed with our recommendations. I don't believe we would have been able to get the Vulcan people to support inclusion of a human into our society otherwise. Tucker's help with adverting the war with Andoria and the disbandment of the High Command has left him in a favorable light," said Tos as he moved to leave. "I will not disturb you further."

Just as Tos was about to exit, he turned back, "Minister, you said there were two reasons. What is the other one?"

Soval sighed, he had hoped to avoid this discussion, "With the sudden loss of the High Command, the Vulcan Medical Institute has issued a report to the Council that shows an alarming rate of diminishing returns in the birth rate of Vulcans. We are simply not reproducing in a manner that will keep our numbers up and they hope that mating with the Terran's may show an increase in those numbers."

Tos paled, "We are on the verge of extinction?"

"If we do not remedy the situation, yes. We have lost too many of our child bearing couples to wars and plak'tow. A war with Andoria or Rihannsu would be the death of our society," answered Soval. "I am sure I don't need to remind you that this information must never get out."

"Of course. Is it even possible to conceive with a human?" asked Tos quietly. He would need to meditate for hours on this disturbing news.

"There is a single report from the Enterprise that indicates they encountered a Vulcan-Human hybrid from an alternate reality and timeline. While the Vulcan Science Directorate has categorically denied the possibility of time travel and the existence of additional realities, I am not so sure. I have discretely requested a more detailed report from Section 31 through the Ministry of Security," answered Soval.

"Do they suspect?" questioned Tos.

"I do not believe so... they merely believe that we want to have all information pertaining to Vulcan within our possession," responded Soval. He hesitated before adding, "There is more."

"More?"

"When the Ministry invaded V'Las home, they discovered papers that indicated that not only was he aware of the situation but that he had been in contact with Admiral Valdore of the Romulan Star Empire. There was a plan in place to round up and imprison un-mated and widowed Vulcan females of childbearing ages in order to mate them with the Rihannsu," continued Soval.

"That is insidious. No Vulcan female would mate with those barbarians," declared Tos.

Soval's eyebrows lifted, "Agreed. I do not believe either V'Las or Valdore were concerned whether they received co-operation."

If Tos could have paled any further he would have, "I understand. It is most logical in keeping this information from our people and our allies. Better to let Starfleet and Tucker think the joining is for legal reasons."

_**Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco, Admiral Gardner's Office**_

"Thank you Commander. I want those orders put into effect today. Send a copy to all Starfleet vessels within subspace communications range," ordered Admiral Gardner.

Williams reminded, "Sir, the Enterprise and Columbia are on Risa taking shore leave. Should we hold off sending the new frat-rules to them?"

Sam snorted, "No. Send em. Guess they can get started early."

**TBC**

**VULCAN TERMINOLOGY USED** (these definitions will not be repeated in future parts even if the word is used again... only new additions will be located at the bottom of the current chapter), all words appropriated from the Vulcan Language Dictionary (VLD):

_Adun - Husband_

_Aduna - Wife_

_bar-kas theris-masu - spiced herbal tea_

_fullara - memory repression_

_krei - female cousin_

_lok - penis_

_nu'ri-niraks - young fools_

_plak'tow - blood fever_

_pon farr - time of mating_

_sa-ka-ashausu - homosexual male_


End file.
